User blog:Spottedpool599/Fandomists and avvie suggestions.
Many of you have read Ginger's blog To be honest, it kinda bugged me It brought up a subject I've previously mentioned, but apparently not in enough detail. FANDOMISM. If you're wondering what fandomism is, it's like being racist or sexist, but with fandoms. Why I Hate Fandomism I hate anything like this. It's so stupid and extremely harmful to people's feelings. Are you being a fandomist? Probably. Everyone here has been hating on one fandom or another. The war of adorableness, all these people randomly yelling that they "OMG HATE HETALIA SO MUCH HETALIA SHOULD DIE IN A HOLE". Or pretty much that's what I get from it. I don't see the problem with us who watch Hetalia occasionally sharing the odd fangirl. It really hurts me that people say I can't enjoy Hetalia anymore, and I don't just have this problem on Wikia. Many people in school are telling me how much it sucks, when they're just misinformed twats who wouldn't know it existed if it weren't for me liking it. Hetalia wouldn't be... Hetalia without being able to talk to my friends about it. Also, I don't see why nobody's annoyed with Loud about all his incomprahensible whatsit video game stuff. .3. How to stop being a fandomist It's easier than you would think. Just don't run around yelling "OMG THAT AVATAR'S SO CREEPY THAT CHARACTER NEEDS TO GO DIE BECAUSE HE'S NOT AN INNOCENT GUY WHO HAPPENED TO GET POSSESSED BY HIS MOTHER WHO IS A WITCH OR ANYTHING IN ANY WAY" or "I HATE HETALIA SO MUCHHHHHHHHHH! GET THAT UGLY ICON AWAY FROM ME IT'S SO STUPID HETALIA'S SO ANNOYING!" Both of these things have been said to me. (Pretty much) Another thing. I know I have been doing this for some fandoms, but that's because they are actually generally offending or legitimately DISGUSTING to me. I don't think harmless Canada and Crona avatars could do such things. And now due to fandomism, I have to make this section. My previous three icons, AKA the ones I actually LIKE have been scorned by Ginger. She has legitimate reasons for disliking them... sort of... so I will do her the favour of asking people WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE MY ICON TO. AVATAR. POLL. THINGY. What's the problem with Pastacat? (Me: I don't want to annoy Ginger...) OH COME ON /PLEASE/ BRING PASTACAT BACK! A Soul Eater picture that ISN'T creepy (Me: My old one wasn't creepy *cries*) A Pokemon picture that's not creepy (Me: EEeEE's NOT- okay fine I'll give you that one.) Iono a pretty swirly design? (Me: BOooooooring!) Nothing. (Me: Like blackness or the personface or...) Just.. nothing. In fact, leave forever. You and all your anime fans are annoying. (Me: *hurt*) UPDATE Okay. Ginger's blog was NOT fandomism and I'm sorry for acting like it was. But fandomism is still a problem on this wiki, so I'd appreciate it if you tried to stop. Now let's all be a happy wiki full of friends again. .3. Category:Blog posts